


Smiles

by NighttimeLullaby



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Nezushi - Freeform, There's a random pope, oh look plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeLullaby/pseuds/NighttimeLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He smiled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I do /not/ own No. 6. I just decided to write a fanfic.

He smiled. 

That's exactly what Nezumi did, the corners of his lips tugging into that five letter word. A smile. As Shion walked down that aisle, Karan leading him with tears in her eyes, he knew Nezumi was doing it. Even though he couldn't see, with that black suited back to him, he could just feel it. He was close to laughing, it was just so miraculous. Four long years of separation, but he didn't even care. It didn't matter now, because here they were. 

~°~°~°~ 

It'd been a year after he returned, Nezumi recalled, until he'd gotten up the courage to ask his white haired partner to marry him. The reaction was unexpected, and yet, completely predictable. Shion had started crying, immediately nodding his agreement to the blue haired man on one knee. It'd made him almost cry, but he was firm, merely just wiping at the tears tracing down his lover's cheeks. Ah, but the ceremony was starting now.

 

~°~°~°~

The priest went through his rituals, and after he allowed them to speak their vows, a delighted grin crossed both of their faces.   
"I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss." The priest declared, and they did. Lips melded and joined, as a cheer arose from the crowd. They broke apart, to go on with the reception. 

 

~°~°~°~ 

Throughout the whole night, a small, joyful smile dusted on Nezumi's face. To Shion, that was all that honestly mattered. That smile, the upturned corners of his lips, meant happiness and joy. And that, that was amazing to the ivory haired boy, husband now to the smiling man.


End file.
